This invention relates to epoxy based compounds, capable of withstanding high service temperatures, and suitable for use as encapsulants or potting compounds.
Many electronic devices are used in applications in which the service temperatures are as high as 180xc2x0 C., such as in under-the-hood automotive applications. These electronic devices are encapsulated or potted in organic materials that must be able to withstand these temperatures. In addition, the materials must have a low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), as the temperature imposed on the device fluctuates from ambient seasonal temperatures to the high service temperatures. Repeated thermal cycling at such variant temperatures could cause failure of the device if the CTE is not sufficiently low.
Favored compounds for these uses are epoxy compounds. Typically, it is possible to achieve a low CTE by adding fillers to the potting or encapsulant composition. However, classic epoxy formulations use solid or highly viscous multifunctional resins in order to attain a high Tg, and these compounds do not have a sufficiently low viscosity to allow the addition of enough filler to achieve as low a CTE as is needed for under-the-hood applications. Diluents can be added to the composition to lower the viscosity, but this in turn prevents attaining high Tg values.
Thus, there is a need for liquid potting or encapsulant compositions that permit the addition of a high volume of filler without the addition of diluent, and without the loss of high Tg values.
This invention is a liquid epoxy-based potting composition which upon cure produces a solid compound having a glass transition temperature equal to or greater than 200xc2x0 C., a coefficient of linear thermal expansion equal to or lower than 25xc3x9710xe2x88x926 Kxe2x88x921, and a viscosity within the range of 25 to 40 Pa.s. The epoxy composition comprises a cyclo-aliphatic epoxy, present in an amount of 50 to 80 parts by weight; a multi-functional aromatic epoxy (having more than two epoxy groups per molecule) present in an amount of 20 to 50 parts by weight; a liquid anhydride, present in an amount of 80 to 150 parts by weight; a basic latent accelerator, present in an amount of 1 to 5 parts by weight; and a filler, present in an amount of 100 to 500 parts by weight. Either the cycloaliphatic epoxy or the multifunctional aromatic epoxy will be a liquid, so that the filled composition will have a viscosity within the range stated above. The equivalent ratio of anhydride to epoxy will be in the range of 0.8-1.2.
Cycloaliphatic epoxy resins that can be used in the potting composition include 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl-3,4-epoxycyclohexane carboxylate (Union Carbide, ERL-4221), (Vantico Araldite(copyright) CY-179) (both liquids); bis(3,4 epoxycyclohexylmethyl) adipate (Union Carbide, ERL-4299)(liquid); and 1,2-epoxy-4-(2oxiranyl)-cyclohexane with 2,2-bis(hydroxymethyl)-1-butanol (Daicel Chemical Industries, Daicel(copyright) EHPE 3180) (solid).
Multifunctional aromatic epoxy resins that are suitable for use in the potting composition include, but are not limited to, 2,6-(2,3-epoxypropyl)phenylglycidyl ether (proprietary to National Starch and Chemical) (liquid); polyglycidyl ethers of phenol-formaldehyde novolac resins (such as that sold by CVC Chemicals as Epalloy(copyright) 8240); tetraglycidyl 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino diphenyl methane (Vantico, Araldite(copyright) MY-720); condensation products of 1,2 epoxy 4 (2-oxiranyl)cyclohexane with 2,2-bis(hydroxy methyl)-1-butanol (Daicel Chemical Industries, Daicel(copyright) EHPE 3180) (solid).
Useful anhydrides include liquid cycloaliphatic polyanhydrides or mixtures thereof, such as methylhexahydrophtalic anhydride(MHHPA), methyltetrahydrophtalic anhydride (MTHPA), and methyl-endomethylene tetrahydrophtalic anhydride (NMA).
Suitable accelerators include imidazoles, and the reaction products of diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A with polyamines (Ajinimoto, Ajicure(copyright) MY-24) or with imidazoles (Ajinimoto, Ajicure(copyright) PN-23).
Suitable fillers can be thermally or electrically conductive or nonconductive. Exemplary conductive fillers include carbon black, graphite, gold, silver, copper, platinum, palladium, nickel, aluminum, silicon carbide, boron nitride, diamond, and alumina. Exemplary nonconductive fillers include particles of vermiculite, mica, wollastonite, calcium carbonate, titania, sand, glass, fused silica, fumed silica, barium sulfate, and halogenated ethylene polymers, such as tetrafluoroethylene, trifluoroethylene, vinylidene fluoride, vinyl fluoride, vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride, and aluminum and magnesium hydrates.